A Valentine Short Story
by BurningGale
Summary: A Valentine gift for a good friend of mine. I hope you enjoy.


Valentine Short Story Gift For Zav

Mid-spring carried forth a myriad of events: the blossoming of flowers, the temperate atmosphere, the re-awakening of rich greenery for the trees and bushes, and most active of all, the instinctive call of mating season. Amid the natural livelihood of this particular forest, were various Pokemon driven by the hormones that were once held dormant by the previous season. The many scents that exuded from males' erections and females' slits intermixed with the forest's balmy air, and this further exacerbated their desire for intercourse. If one were to explore this lush sanctuary, the cries and moans of female Pokemon would reach their curious ears, the many scents rushing their wandering nostrils, and possibly the sight of two Pokemon mating their hearts out. This triple threat could well affect any wanderer's body, rendering them lust-ridden with a full-grown erection or a dripping wet slit in a matter of seconds.

And this seemed to be the quandary for a single, meandering Absol. As yet another victim to the stimulating lure of mating season, the Absol departed from his home in the mountains in another forced effort to find a mate. However, unlike the look of lust or determination, it had a look of despondency and impatience. For this certain Disaster Pokemon, it had an unfortunate history of three consecutive years without finding a mate. Not only it was quite likely the only Absol present in the forest, it was often turned down or ignored by the forest-dwellers due to his kind's reputation. The past years of his life was blemished with rejections from various mammalian Pokemon, most of them being from the line of Eevee's evolutions. Whether it be a Vaporeon, an Espeon, or a Leafeon, all they did was turn their noses and march away, saving their energy for someone they deem more worthy of bearing their kits. And on one instance, the Absol had to evade the shadow balls of a rather irascible Umbreon.

Seeing those beautiful and curvaceous creatures being taken by some other horny male was bad enough. The Absol's fully-awakened black member was the effect from stumbling upon the arousing sight of a Ninetales and a Flareon mating. It watched from the bushes, his ruby eyes glued upon the sole movement of their pelvic areas clashing together in rhythm. Every rough thrust the Ninetales' cream-colored body did elicited squeaks and moans from the submissive Flareon, its canine cock relentlessly plundering inside the Flareon's needy slit and claiming its body. Despite the heavy odor of sex rife on the air, the Absol was forlorn with finding a female taken. How it wished it could perform the same kind of dominance that Ninetales had. Watching its luxurious, silky fur pound mercilessly against the Flareon's red fur was almost mesmerizing, its barks and howls distinct over the female's loud moaning, its smooth, red, canine cock flashing at split-seconds before re-entering that warm, constricting tunnel . . .

The Absol shook its head, for this was another problem with his situation. For some reason, the majority of his attention was stolen by that magnificent Ninetales. Through the grotesque sounds of their actions and the copious release of hormones, the Absol's ruby eyes were fixed on that perfect, masculine form and that luxurious, beige fur. Watching those strong hips buck into the Flareon contributed most to the Absol's hardened muscle underneath his belly. And those tails—those lofty, pilose, tantalizing nine tails, how they teasingly waved with every thrust the Ninetales did.

It was painfully shameful to the Absol that it found that fox creatute more attractive than the compilation itself. This made it question its sexual orientation, whether it preferred males or females. Hopefully the answer would be within range, breathing, feminine, attractive, and in need for a Pokemon to rut the living daylights out of her.

Suddenly, its slow treading stopped, and the Absol lifted its head, its sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head slicing upward into the air. With his nose high, he took long whiffs to gather the scent of any aroused Pokemon in the vicinity. It closed its eyes, heightening his sense of smell for better detection. Turning right, and with one more inhalation, he caught it, a scent of arousal past the bushes just a few meters.

The Absol expensed no time and dashed to the foliage, allowing his nose to lead him to the source. Sunset threatened to end the day, and with most of the females in the forest claimed, all of its hope has to be on whatever it was running to. It didn't care if the Pokemon seemed to not be interested; the Absol needed relief, to pacify his thirst for a female body and the excitement of intercourse. If she refuses to be taken, then tough luck, for the Absol will not take refusals. Everything was riding on this moment. Its black cock ached as the Absol noticed the scent becoming stronger. Jumping over roots and rocks, the Disaster Pokemon was in unmitigated determination of finding the female and mounting its rear, whether it likes it not.

Through another row of thick bushes, the Absol entered a clearing, which was where the attracting scent was strongest. Upon entering, it was met with the sight of a Pokemon's back, and it appeared to be sitting. The Absol blinked; this Pokemon was one he had never seen before. Its most obvious quality was its voluminous, red mane with black-accented tips, tied with a teal bangle near its bottom. The unknown Pokemon's crimson claws were relaxed on its knees, its dark-brown arms possessing those claws. It seemed to be in a meditative state, its large body seemingly inactive, as if this Pokemon was invulnerable to the prevalent spell of loose hormones in the air. The Absol had to wonder how it could ignore this coercing scent with such tranquility.

Unless . . .

With plausible suspicions, the Absol padded towards the fox-like creature with extreme caution. Each step it took, that exact scent grew noticeably stronger, and it progressively confirmed those suspicions. Upon closing in, the Absol could hear it breathe, low but not threatening. From behind, it did look rather attractive. Hopefully this unique Pokemon would be willing to mate, perhaps it was waiting for a potential mate. Willing to rest these inquires, the Absol hazarded one more step before coming to the creature's side view.

On the bright side, it did look interesting. Its face was accentuated with red markings, sporting a pointed muzzle and pointy ears, and its eyes were closed. Its frame was well-built, and it was bipedal, so it it stood, it would give a very condescending facade. On the not-so-bright, it was a male, for it had a full erection under crossed legs. That red conical muscle was visible for any passing Pokemon to see, yet this Pokemon was meditating, not seeming to care about its aroused state.

Despite the hampering disappointment, the Absol was confused as to how this creature could simply sit there and be searching for a female, how it could neglect the instinct of mating by remaining so serenely. The Absol wanted to speak, but his ruby eyes were entranced by that inconspicuous, hormone-radiating foxhood, the source that compelled it to dash through the forest at such a speed. Its dark blue visage inched closer downward, invading the large creature's personal space, sweating nervously. Unbeknownst to the Absol, the fox's right eye opened at rocket speed and looked down to see the curious Pokemon responsible for the disturbance. A small smirk crossed its face.

"Well hello there, little one," he spoke in a masculine but soft tone. Hearing a new voice made the Absol jump out of its wits, its four paws scrambling to move away from the Pokemon's entirety. Heart beating at rapid intervals, the Absol was indecisive on whether to run far away or stay on the clearing. By appearance, this Pokemon could put up a tough battle and probably win, but by impression, it was not hostile. Regaining its voice, the Absol spoke.

"M-May I ask what you are?" he said timidly, but then glaring at the creature's amused chuckle.

"It's no surprise that an Absol, a Pokemon who inhabits the mountains, would never hear of a Zoroark, the Pokemon of illusions," he answered, throwing a sharp eye at the Absol. "Also my name is Zavender, a pleasure to meet you, or should I say for you to meet me."

"Hmph." The Absol had to hold in a growl, thinking that this Zoroark was calling him naive, but he had to pay his respects back. At least this creature had manners. "My name is Glacial. If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I am tracking this scent, and it led me here, or to be precise, it. . . led me to you."

Zavender remained in his meditative position, hiding a small, creeping smile from Glacial.

"Well then, I think we both know what this means, do we?" he said insinuatingly. Glacial realized exactly what he meant, his flustered condition almost bereaving him of speech and though pattern.

"N-n-n-no it doesn't! I could swear that scent is feminine, and why in the world are you just sitting there with an erection? Shouldn't you be finding a mate like I and all of the males in this forest are?"

Another amused chuckle rang in Glacial's hidden ears, eliciting a low growl from his throat as well as a faint blush.

"Well then, if you must know, I'm simply waiting for my mate to return, so that scent you caught must've been his."

". . . Excuse me? You mean you're . . . you're-"

"In a sense, yes. My mate, however, is a special case, but that is something you're not ready to hear just yet."

"And why do you say that, O wise one?" Glacial sneered.

"Because your body and your mind are not at peace."

"Wh-what? That's nonsense! I'll have you know that my intentions are set with finding a female before the day ends."

"Then tell me this: why was your pretty little muzzle so close to me, or should I say my private area?"

The Absol was caught between a rock and a hard place; this Zoroark was reading him like an opened book, and they just incidentally met! Glacial shifted a nervous paw across the ground, uneasy and unsure of succumbing to admittance. He faced the ground, hoping his mind would stay blank and secluded, but all it could do was recount the sight of that Ninetales and his masculinity. All he could think about was that cream-colored fox more than any of the female Pokemon he encountered throughout his life. Glacial frowned at the dawning fact that his sexual orientation was not as set as he thought it was. He wanted to blame fate for playing a sick-twisted game on him by leading him to a male creature instead of a female, but perhaps all of this was meant to happen, all of it a realization of his hidden, actual attractions.

The indiscernible movements of his shadow was the only thing Glacial bothered to look upon, but it told him that sunset was imminent, and the chance of catching a mate dwindling by each fading minute. His tail drooped in defeat, the determination that empowered his body now a withered memory, but before he could turn and walk away . . .

"Come here," Zavender said, stopping Glacial in his tracks.

Glacial's head perked up in response to that new, calm voice, his crescent blade pivoting to his direction. He saw the Zoroark ushering him with a "come hither" gesture, a single crimson digit beckoning for approach. With nary a choice left in his heart, Glacial went ahead, taking wary paw steps. That familiar, lingering scent was still present, and it only became stronger with every inch forward. Coming to Zavender's side, Glacial couldn't tell whether it was anxiety or creeping arousal that was making his forehead perspire and stealing the energy from his legs. His ruby eyes were locked on Zavender's foxhood, that swelled, red organ becoming the object of his desire. Glacial broke from his fixation to silently awe at the Zoroark's physique: his dark-brown fur masking a well-toned body, those red markings exquisitely accentuating his visage, his clean, red claws finely crafted and sharp to the point, and his eyes—his beautiful, ever so calm, light blue eyes. The Absol was engaged by it all, his slacking cock now regaining its rock solid composure.

"It appears that the answer to your conflict is staring right at you," Zavender said, an all-knowing smile careening his red-rimmed features. "Go ahead: embrace what you really desire."

Glacial, after listening to the serenity in the Zoroark's voice, swallowed his apprehension and leaned a little bit closer, the emanating scent now heavy upon his nostrils. Like a beacon of truth, the sight of Zavender's red cock silently convinced the Absol to accept what was beheld to him. Beads of sweat foretold the temptation winning over his conscious as he shortened the distance between his maw and that thick male organ. With staggering reluctance, Glacial allowed his maw to open, and with a couple more steps forward, he concluded his sexual orientation—his dark-blue lips wrapping around the tip of Zavender's foxhood.

He thought his heart would implode within his chest; he thought he would pass our from the overbearing anxiety. His heart has never beated this fast. The Absol had procured the resolution of experiencing such feelings when having sex with a female, but instead, they were animated by the action of fellating a Zoroark's member. Glacial's eyes were shut tight, the titillation of sensitive male flesh touching his lips foreign, his tongue afraid to make acquaintances with it. His mind had abandoned him; the necessary action was not within reach of practicing. Glacial didn't know what to do, until three crimson claws began a slow descent on his neck, their contact somehow easing his frozen muscles.

"Take your time, Glacial. Just relax and be . . . direct," Zavender cooed while treating the Absol's neck with soothing pets. Throughout his body thrived insurmountable warmth: it felt new, it felt adrenalizing, it felt . . . just right. Steeling himself to follow the advice, Glacial proceeded to interact his tongue with the peak of Zavender's cock. Solaced and ready, he thrusted his tongue down, his organ of taste now pressed upon the Zoroark's organ of sex.

"Mmmmm, there you go. That feels very good," whispered Zavender, keeping a guiding, alleviating claw on his snow-furred neck. Hearing those sighs of content gave Glacial a sense of confidence, tiny but infallible. There was no doubt that his body was instantly rushed with another wave of warmth upon brushing against the heated tip, and it all furthered his crave. Gathering his nerves, Glacial didn't hold back, his mouth and all that was inside conferring a warm, wet welcome onto Zavender's length.

His claws continued to mildly rub the Absol's neck, their light trek occasionally reaching up to his head just to give him a little push. Zavender began to moan from the provoking strokes of Glacial's virgin tongue, a feeling of pride also joining his state of escalating pleasure. The warm atmosphere engulfing a good portion of his length proved a stimulant well worth savoring. Deciding to give the Absol a treat and a surprise, Zavender gently placed his paw on the white fur of Glacial's head before closing his eyes and detaching a bit of self-control,

In turn, Glacial's eyes widened as a brand new taste mingled with his tongue—exceptionally hot, viscous, and salty with a hint of tang to it. The flavor was, safe to say, unusual, but due to his deepening crave, the Absol found himself wanting more of it. After absorbing that tiny drop of newfound desire, Glacial became ravenous, his once bashful tongue now making full-fledged friends with the addicting foxhood. The intentions of getting more of that substance were now the utmost priority in his lust-induced mind.

Zavender couldn't help but chuckle at the Absol's immediate fervency, his incited tongue now ravishing every inch of his tool. He had a positive feeling that his pre would trigger his crave for move. The Zoroark gauntly softly as he firmly held Glacial's head, resisting the urge to thrust back into his mouth. He had a good reason to desist his carnal energy after all—the wish to let the newcomer go at his own pace, and the fact that his climax was expedited by such actions. However, Zavender intended to make this last as long as possible. With willpower at his side, absolute satisfaction will be as sweet as ever.

Harmonizing minutes passed, and the activities in the forest were coming to a rest under the supervision of dusk—save for a certain Absol and Zoroark. The slurping and the sucking were taking a toll on Zavender's resistance, the swelled knot of his foxhood aching to be relieved. He had encouraged Glacial to go deeper, all the while maintaining his gentle hold on his head, keeping in mind the solution to sating his voracious tongue. Zavender's soft moaning increased in volume, his self-control reaching the breaking point, his crimson claws taking on a slightly rougher grip.

"G-Gah! Gl-Glacial . . . here comes . . . y-your reward. Hnnngh!"

With that warning spoken, Zavender didn't hold back. Yielding to the throes of pleasure, he used both arms to secure Glacial and pushed him until his lips brushed against the knot, his bulge now releasing the essence the Absol relentlessly desired. Wide eyes reacted to the sudden pressure as Glacial realized the reason for this: the Zoroark was bound to ejaculate. Before he knew it, that wondrous taste that graced his inner sanctum returned with grand interest, for his mouth was blasted with a fountain of Zoroark cream. Every contour of his mouth was overflowed, nothing but salty hotness filling his throat to the brim. Glacial's immediate response was to swallow, to accept what was given to him at overwhelming amounts. He gulped and he drank all that spewed out of Zavender's cock, even licking his base to milk him out of his semen.

"Aaaaaahh . . . mmmmmmm." Licking his lips, Zavender savoring the bliss that coursed his body afterwards. He also felt Glacial's tongue showing its insatiability by continually licking around his spent foxhood. He softly chuckled again.

"Alright, Glacial. I think you had enough," he admonished, lifting his arms and pulling the Absol's mouth up and off his cock, creating a string of mixed semen and saliva to bridge between the two. A huge exhalation told the need for fresh air as Glacial's chest heaved as if lead was encumbering his heart.

"Ehehe, sorry about that. Here, allow me."

Zavender's crimson claws, always retaining their softhearted behavior, slowly turned Glacial's head by his chin, and took him by surprise with a compassionate kiss. He didn't need a clue to know what was going on, for he well cooperated in the bind, shifting his lips and introducing his tongue to Zavender's. The Zoroark gingerly caressed his cheek as they sealed their connection, tasting and reveling everything about themselves through that first kiss, and Glacial loved it.

After seconds of tenderness, the two broke away, ruby eyes and light blue eyes cohering their spirits, their bond in existence under the reign of nightfall.

"For a virgin, you were pretty damn good," Zavender said, taking amusement at the contrast of red and blue on Glacial's face. "Your tongue is a natural."

"Th-thank you, Zavender. I . . . I guess I could get used to this, and it was all thanks to you," Glacial replied, smiling I'm gratitude.

"Think nothing of it, and correction: you _are _used to it " Zavender smirked, laughing moderately before laying down on the ground in rest. "Care to join?"

"Of course not," Glacial said, a small sigh escaping his lips. That sigh expelled the quandary that plagued his well-being for years; the worries and uncertainties were now a distant memory, and it was all by the courtesy of this wonderful, caring, and all-around attractive Zoroark. With tired legs and an enervated conscious, Glacial went ahead and laid beside Zavender, those dark-brown arms wrapping around him almost protectively. Encased in the warmth he had pined for, the Absol found genuine content, and it carried him into a peaceful slumber, the fox-like creature then following suit after hearing his breaths diminish gradually.

A distant rustle sounded from the perimeter of the clearing, and out emerged a Luxio with a bundle of berries in a leaf pouch balanced on his back. Upon entering the area, he was met with the sight of his mate sleeping serenely, but he also noticed something white among his figure. Slowly approaching, the Luxio then made out the white entity as an Absol who was held tightly by the Zoroaek, the two slumbering in sync. A loving smile was brought upon the lynx's blue fur.

"Looks like Zav found another friend . . . and a playmate."


End file.
